


Долгое падение

by EliLynch



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Однажды Ньют пытался совершить суицид, прыгнув со стены Лабиринта. Томас, в тот момент еще работавший на ПОРОК, был тому свидетелем.





	

Первым, что бросалось в глаза при взгляде на этого парня, были ноги. Тонкие и длинные, ноги человека, который должен был родиться отнюдь не в умирающем мире. Ноги, предназначенные для прогулок по центральным улицам мировых столиц. Или для того, чтобы обхватывать ими поясницу любимого человека во время страстного секса. Томас с самого начала не представлял его в паре с девушкой. Он же сам как девчонка. Слишком красивый и ухоженный. Зачем было отправлять его в Лабиринт одним из первых? Кажется, из-за его высоких умственных способностей, в нем разглядели зачатки лидера. Однако Томас сперва предполагал, что никакие умственные способности Ньюту не помогут. Оказавшись в Лабиринте, он, по прикидкам Томаса, не выдержал бы там и дня. Его ноги не должны были…  
Самостоятельно Томас не понял бы, что зациклился на ногах одного из «участников эксперимента», на эту тему его подколола Тереза, когда однажды встала у него за спиной и проследила, куда именно он направляет камеры.  
«Мои ноги, между прочим, ничуть не хуже» — фыркнула она, передав сию ценную информацию при помощи их телепатического канала связи.  
Томас согласился. Точнее, сперва подскочил от неожиданности и выругался вслух, а уж потом согласился.  
Нелепые ругательства, придуманные глейдерами, липли к языку. Спустя три месяца после начала проекта у них с Терезой вошло в привычку называть друг друга кучами кланка и кланкоголовыми.  
Но называя кланком других, не перестаешь быть им сам. Томасу было трудно отрицать, что Ньюта он выделял среди всех остальных обитателей Глейда, что тот стал его любимчиком. Томас полагал, что ситуация изменится, когда мальчишек в Глейде станет больше. Не помогло. Вопреки первоначальным пессимистичным прогнозам Томаса, Ньют в Лабиринте прижился. Быстро нашел общий язык с первопроходцем, Алби, и вместе с ним занялся обустройством Глейда. «Очень хозяйственный, был бы кому-то хорошей женой» - не без раздражения подмечал Томас, наблюдая за тем, как Ньют ухаживает за козами. Этим Ньют занимался по вечерам, когда возвращался из Лабиринта. Ньют был терпелив и с животными, и с другими парнями, которые, бывало, вели себя хуже любых коз. Именно Ньюта чаще всего посылали говорить с новенькими. За счет внешней хрупкости он производил благоприятное впечатление, а его голос действовал на других успокаивающе. Благодаря постоянным физическим нагрузкам руки Ньюта вскоре обросли мускулами, а кожа покрылась легким загаром, но его ноги оставались все такими же строй…  
Подумав об этом в стотысячный раз, Томас упал лицом на панель управления и пообещал себе больше не обращать внимания на ноги Ньюта. Из-за его необдуманной выходки в Глейде пошел дождь вперемешку с градом. Позже, вечером, Ньют сушил свои штаны у костра, сидя перед огнем в одних трусах. Кого ему было стесняться, не Томаса же, о существовании которого он не подозревал. Злая ирония судьбы.  
Лежа в постели в своей комнате, больше походившей на больничную палату, Томас порой завидовал мальчишкам-глейдерам. Несмотря на выпавшие на их долю невзгоды, по вечерам они собирались все вместе, жарили мясо на огне, пили самолично изобретенную алкогольную бурду, затевали драки и поединки. Одним словом, расслаблялись. По их разговорам было очевидно, что в каждом жила надежда на возвращение «домой». Они не представляли, куда именно вернутся и живы ли их родители, но слепо надеялись на лучшее. Они не знали, какое доброе дело совершил ПОРОК, заставив их забыть о случившемся на Земле Апокалипсисе. Томас тоже предпочел бы не помнить, что возвращаться ему некуда. Мать давно умерла, у нее, лишенной иммунитета, не было ни единого шанса. Называть же своим домом стерильные помещения ПОРОКа язык не поворачивался. Единственным другом Томаса здесь была Тереза, и то они часто конфликтовали и подкалывали друг друга.

Если Томасу совсем не спалось, он брел к своему наблюдательному пункту, активировал пару камер и глядел на спящего Ньюта. Мог ли он подружиться с ним? Кто знает. Характеры у них были совсем разные. Ньют терпеливый и вдумчивый, склонный к одиночеству и самоанализу, а Томас, по заверениям очевидцев, походил на сумасшедшего щенка, сметающего все на своем пути.  
У Томаса никогда не было щенка. В их мире почти не осталось собак, и те из них, что выжили, одичали и стали сбиваться в стаи. Глейдеров можно было назвать стаей.

Ночные бдения Томаса перед голографическим монитором не всегда приносили ему облегчение. Бывало так, что Ньют спал не в своей постели или не спал вовсе.  
Никого из наблюдателей со стороны ПОРОКа не удивляло то, как в Глейде обстояли дела с сексом. Невозможно же просто поместить в замкнутое пространство нескольких парней и рассчитывать, что они воздержатся от гомосексуальных экспериментов. Им нужно было как-то снимать напряжение, справляться с постоянным стрессом. Гормоны, бушевавшие в их крови, совсем не способствовали целомудрию.  
Алби и Ньют целый месяц жили в Глейде вдвоем.  
— Медовый месяц окончен, — сказал Ньют, невесело улыбнувшись, когда услышал скрежет лифта, а Алби тогда понимающе кивнул ему.  
Но их отношения не закончились с появлением третьего глейдера. Четвертого. Пятого. В какой-то момент Ньютом заинтересовался еще и новоприбывший парень по имени Минхо, и Ньют не стал ему отказывать. Глейдеры не образовывали моногамные парочки и не устраивали скандалов из-за измен. Томас не мог понять, насколько серьезно они относились к тому, что происходило между ними по ночам. Наверное, радовались, что могут получить разрядку, и ничего больше. Вот только Ньют… На следующий день после их первой совместной ночи с Алби Ньют на закате зашел в Лабиринт и остановился недалеко от входа. Он не двинулся с места, когда стены пришли в движение. Стоял, опустив голову и напряженно думал о чем-то. Томас успел испугаться за него и, не сдержавшись, громко выдохнул, когда Ньют все-таки вернулся на безопасную территорию.  
Без смертей в Глейде все равно не обходилось. Некоторых мальчишек жалили гриверы, другие не успевали вернуться до заката и опять-таки попадали в лапы к монстрам. Еще был небольшой бунт против власти Алби, который успешно подавили, обойдясь малой кровью. После этого случая за Ньютом окончательно закрепилось негласное звание «главного советника», эдакого серого кардинала при официальном лидере.  
После чьей-либо смерти оставшиеся глейдеры трахались активнее, чем обычно. Коллеги говорили Томасу, что это естественная человеческая потребность, что таким образом люди, лишний раз убедившиеся в том, что их жизнь может оборваться в любой момент, отвлекаются от мрачных мыслей, доказывают себе, что они все еще существуют. Звучало убедительно.  
Глейдеры любили порассуждать о сексе с девчонками, но это отнюдь не мешало им спать друг с другом. Большинство из них все равно не шли до конца, ограничиваясь взаимным петтингом. Ньют в этом плане был исключением, о чем Томас безмерно сожалел. До постельных забав других глейдеров ему не было дела, но Ньют…

Томасу хватало ума не дрочить прямо перед мониторами, даже по ночам. То, что ему позволялось приходить на рабочее место в неуставное время, было привилегией, с которой он совсем не хотел расставаться. Посмотрев очередной выпуск своего специфического порно, он возвращался обратно в спальню (ковылял, в штанах к тому моменту становилось неприятно тесно), залезал под одеяло и, обхватив рукой член, представлял, как бы все происходило при его непосредственном участии. Может быть, Ньют точно так же полузадушенно стонал бы в его плечо и послушно раздвигал свои невозможно-длинные ноги, шепча, что хочет почувствовать его в себе, и вздрагивал бы от каждого резкого толчка… Что Алби, что Минхо, на взгляд Томаса, были чересчур нежны с Ньютом. Никто из них до сих пор не додумался укусить его в шею, и в целом они обращались с ним, как с хрупкой девчонкой. Будь воля Томаса, он навалился бы на Ньюта всем своим весом и не оставлял в покое, покуда Ньют не закричал бы от наслаждения. У Томаса, несмотря на его абсолютную неопытность, бывали очень смелые фантазии. Он воображал, как после ночи с ним Ньюту пришлось бы до вечера отлеживаться в спальном мешке, игнорируя Лабиринт.  
Фантазий Томас не стыдился. Какая разница, о ком он мечтает, если мысли все равно не материальны и сильно расходятся с реальностью. В его эротических снах находилось место и для Терезы, а с ней он каждое утро встречался в столовой и целыми днями терпел ее тычки и щипки. Стыд из-за подглядывания тоже давно угас, ведь весь смысл его работы и заключался в слежке за глейдерами.  
По-настоящему стыдно ему становилось, когда глейдеры шли вычеркивать (выбивать) очередное имя со стены. Каждая из смертей уничтожала что-то в нем самом. Ну да, необходимое зло. Пожертвовать малым ради великого. Бла-бла-бла. Слушаешь это дерьмо и вроде как веришь, а потом возвращаешься к мониторам и заглядываешь в глаза реальным людям, ни один из которых не должен восприниматься как строчка в отчетах о неизбежных потерях. Тереза, когда начинала сомневаться в правильности методов ПОРОКа, вспоминала о судьбе матери, а Томас поднимал глаза к потолку и мысленно радовался тому, что Ньют все еще жив.  
«Жив» и «чувствует себя живым» - совсем не одно и то же. Выдерживать давление Лабиринта было трудно, случалось, что глейдеры ломались изнутри. Однажды это произошло со всеми Бегунами разом. Томас отлично понимал, почему. Они, так сказать, из первых рук узнали страшную правду — выхода из Лабиринта не существовало (по крайней мере, в том смысле, на какой они рассчитывали). У них ушел примерно год на то, чтобы исследовать Лабиринт полностью. Они поступили мудро, составили подробную карту и запомнили, в каком именно порядке перестраиваются секции по ночам. Прошли полный цикл. Перепроверили карту. Перепроверили еще пару раз. Один из тогдашних бегунов, звали его Джаспер, настолько застрял в стадии панического отрицания, что после второй перепроверки вовсе отказался возвращаться в Глейд. Кричал, что обязательно найдет разгадку, что не могли те, кто запихнул их всех сюда, сделать это просто ради забавы. Он в общем-то был прав и подобрался к разгадке очень близко, когда столкнулся с одним из гриверов.  
Но его порвали на куски, как и остальных несчастных, остававшихся в Лабиринте после заката.  
Томас, глядя на это, малодушно порадовался тому, что не Ньют устроил истерику. Если он молчал, значит держался, верно?  
Сомнительная гипотеза.  
Другие Бегуны, посовещавшись с Алби, решили скрывать опасную истину от остальных глейдеров, чтобы не сеять панику. Ньют стоял среди них, мрачный и иссиня-бледный. По-прежнему молчал, несмотря на то, что на него, советника, были обращены взгляды всех присутствующих. Минхо зато бушевал за десятых, исторгая из себя потоки брани, и никто не пытался его успокоить.  
Ночью после совета каждый из Бегунов спал в одиночестве. Может, им уже не хотелось доказывать, что они все еще живы.  
Следующим утром Бегуны как обычно отправились в Лабиринт. Все, кроме Ньюта, сказавшегося больным. Он трясся, как в ознобе, и его покрасневшие глаза говорили сами за себя, так что никто из глейдеров не усомнился в его словах.  
Томас нервно грыз рукав своей рубашки, глядя на него. Остальная часть наблюдателей испытывала совсем другие эмоции. Сотрудники ПОРОКа радовались тому, что уровень стресса в Глейде неуклонно возрастал. Ньют и его эмоции не имели для них никакого значения. Помимо Томаса, очередной кризис веры в наносимую ими справедливость переживала разве что Тереза. Она сидела на своем месте с задумчивым видом, сквозь полупрозрачные голографические экраны Томас мог видеть, как она накручивает на пальцы кудрявые пряди волос. Явный признак волнения.  
За обедом, впрочем, она вела себя как обычно, улыбалась и просила добавки.  
Томасу, напротив, кусок в горло не лез. Свою тарелку он отставил в сторону первым и поспешно бросился обратно в смотровую — к Ньюту. Если бы в тот момент Томас мог натравить гриверов на своих беззаботных коллег, включая Терезу, то, пожалуй, сделал бы это.  
В груди Томаса ворочалось очень нехорошее предчувствие. Ньют, он… надеялся. Всерьез. Любил строить планы на жизнь после Лабиринта. Говорил, что мог бы работать с маленькими детьми, раз уж сумел совпадать с толпой местных балбесов. Томас слушал это и верил ему, легко представлял Ньюта в окружении малышни, которые висли бы на его длинных ногах. Больно уж хорошо и правдоподобно звучали его слова. Томас хотел вслед за Ньютом проследовать в нормальный, счастливый мир.  
Но в реальности…  
Отделавшись от медбратьев, Ньют весь день бродил рядом со стенами Лабиринта, причем не со стороны поселка глейдеров, а с той, где располагался подлесок. Он походил по кладбищу, где было захоронено то немногое, что оставалось от Бегунов после встреч с гриверами, а после этого направился к стенам, туда, где гуще всего был ряд зеленых «лиан». Томас не знал, как на самом деле называлось это растение. По виду «лианы» походили на аналог живой изгороди, только намного крупнее. Похожая зелень когда-то оплетала одну из стен его настоящего дома. В Лабиринте «лианы», понятное дело, были приделаны так, чтобы залезть по ним на самый верх стены не вышло. И даже если каким-то образом удалось бы, прыжок с внешней стороны стены мог закончиться только гибелью — там растений не было вовсе. Те, кто конструировал Лабиринт, постарались предусмотреть все варианты.  
Ньют знал об этом. Еще когда они с Алби жили в Глейде вдвоем, то испробовали этот способ побега и убедились в его несостоятельности. Так почему же сейчас?..  
— Уходи, — сказал Томас Терезе, когда девушка тронула его за плечо и напомнила о том, что рабочий день давно закончен. — Он узнал правду, я хочу посмотреть, что он будет делать.  
Терезе не нужно было пояснять, какой именно «он». Пожав плечами, она мысленно назвала Томаса психом и ушла, щелкнув выключателем. Комната погрузилась во мрак, единственным светлым пятном оставался монитор, перед которым сидел Томас.  
«Черт, что же ты задумал?» — бормотал он себе под нос.  
Томас был очень плох во всем, что касалось планов, его или чужих. Будь он смышленнее, мог бы раньше догадаться, для чего именно Ньют полез на стену.  
Лез Ньют медленно, временами останавливаясь и тяжело дыша. Томас видел, как на его руках появлялись и окрашивались красным все новые царапины, но Ньют не обращал на них никакого внимания. Останавливался он только для того, чтобы перевести дыхание. Вряд ли он раньше пробовал забираться так высоко. Томас представлял Ньюта домашним ребенком, росшим в окружении книг. Но несмотря на трудности, Ньют не останавливался.  
«Неужели хочет снова попробовать выбраться? Это бесполезно!»  
Один раз Ньют чуть не сорвался, когда его нога соскользнула с небольшого уступа в каменной стене. Посмотрел вниз, горько усмехнулся. Произнес одними губами: «рано».  
«Рано - что?»  
Чем ближе подбирался Ньют к тому месту, где зелень исчезала окончательно, тем сильнее волновался Томас. Он вскочил на ноги и стал топтаться рядом с монитором, словно волк, запертый в очень тесной клетке.  
Поняв, что выше уже не забраться, Ньют всем своим весом повис на одной из«лиан», обвив ее ногами. Взглянул в небо, где уже виднелось несколько звезд, сделал глубокий вздох. Произнес с сожалением: «надо было попрощаться с Алби». И… разжал руки.  
Томас заорал так, что перебудил как минимум половину сотрудников центра. Он совершенно перестал контролировать себя. Продолжая кричать, стал судорожно тыкать на все подряд кнопки на клавиатуре, как будто надеялся, что под падающим Ньютом внезапно появится мягкий матрас или за ним на вертолете прилетит особая спасательная команда ПОРОКа. Добился он только того, что в Глейде поднялся сильный ветер и вновь пошел дождь. Тогда, осознав, что от его действий нет никакого толку, Томас со всей силы врезал кулаком по столу. Он хотел сделать себе больно и успешно добивался этого.  
Для того, чтобы скрутить Томаса, потребовалось совместные усилия четырех крепких сотрудников ПОРОКа. На то, чтобы успокоить его, ушла не одна ампула со снотворным.

Первым вопросом, который он задал, когда проснулся (пробыв в отключке почти целые сутки) было: «Ньют жив?!»  
К счастью, ему ответили «да». Томасу даже позволили ненадолго подойти к монитору и лично убедиться в том, что Ньют по-прежнему пребывает в мире живых. Выглядел он, правда, ужасно. Лежал без сознания в самодельном госпитале глейдеров. Его голова была плотно забинтована, как и обе ноги. Тереза позже рассказала Томасу, что упавшего Ньюта нашел Алби и лично дотащил его до лазарета. Ньюту, можно сказать, повезло. Он мог сломать позвоночник или разбить себе голову о камни, а вместо этого отделался только ушибами да переломом ноги.  
Сам Ньют не считал это удачей. За ним, как и за Томасом, было установлено наблюдение, людям нужно было убедиться, что они не наделают новых глупостей. Томаса даже собирались отстранить от работы над проектом и наверняка привели бы угрозу в исполнение, если бы не вмешалась Тереза.  
Томаса продержали в изоляторе две недели. Намного меньше, чем могли бы. Когда он вновь увидел Ньюта, тот уже мог самостоятельно передвигаться по Глейду, с самодельной тростью, но все же. Другие глейдеры смотрели на него настороженно, как на зараженного. Может, действительно смутно припоминали времена, когда им приходилось убегать от шизов.  
Томас ловил на себе похожие взгляды. Ему пришлось соврать, что Ньют напомнил ему одного друга детства и именно этим объяснялась его странная фиксация на незнакомом парне.  
Психолог ПОРОКа понимающе кивнул, выслушав его объяснение. Вряд ли он купился на столь простенькую ложь, но покуда Томас и Тереза не представляли опасности и сами оставались подопытными мышами, им позволялись кое-какие вольности.  
Ньют продолжал хромать даже после того, как отпала необходимость в трости. Видимо, нога срослась неправильно. К Лабиринту он больше не приближался, занялся местным огородом и добился немалых успехов на этом поприще. Он замкнулся в себе и свел к минимуму «ночные» контакты с другими глейдерами. Создавалось впечатление, что жил он по инерции, только потому, что не хватало смелости на еще одну попытку суидица. Он перестал говорить про детей и про будущее, сосредоточившись на повседневных проблемах. Он оставался все таким же красивым, а его ноги, несмотря на травму, все еще были стройны и прекрасны, но Томас больше не мог бездумно использовать Ньюта как персонажа для своих фантазий. Теперь Томас каждый день испытывал муки совести. Его тошнило от работы, в его голове медленно вращались проржавевшие шестеренки, относящиеся к отделу мозга, отвечавшему за храбрые идеи и благородные порывы.  
«Когда-нибудь я вытащу тебя оттуда, Ньют».

Прошло два года, прежде чем Томас и Ньют встретились лицом к лицу.  
Да, Томас очень медленно придумывал планы.  
Взгляд Томаса выхватил лицо Ньюта из общей пестрой массы сразу же, как только лифт прекратил движение. Нет, Томас в тот момент не вспомнил ничего из своей прошлой жизни, он всего лишь инстинктивно искал поддержки, а у Ньюта был самый сочувственный взгляд.  
Чуть позже, когда Алби проводил для Томаса экскурсию по Глейду, новичок оглянулся на проходящего мимо Ньюта и подумал: «Вот это ноги! Жаль, что парень хромает». Если бы не присутствие Алби, он мог свистнуть ему вслед.  
Когда Томас заново узнал свое имя, Ньют сократил его до домашнего «Томми», и Томасу не пришло в голову протестовать.  
Когда они в первый раз поцеловались, сидя у костра, вышло даже лучше, чем в фантазиях Томаса, о которых Томми не имел ни малейшего представления.  
Томас тоже совершил попытку суицида, и она увенчалась успехом. Томас умер для того, чтобы Томми мог жить.


End file.
